Ozan Bakhiir
Overview A life long military man, Ozan is a Rune'Daathian who has held a number of prominant positions within the Novanian government, and military especially. Having worked his way from the bottom starting as a ranger, he would eventually be promoted to Knight-Serjant at the start of the Wardens, where he would later be knighted. Eventually, under Relmus Sarethi he would become Marshal, holding it over the course of Geoffrey Sarethi's reign as king. He would retire from the position shortly before Alwin Sarethi became king, taking a seat within the Council as Count of the Gold Coast, a title he would later relinquish willingly. He is a very traditional man who values family and strength as an individual, quietly representing the key principles of Rune'Daath even today, however the specifics of why he left Rune'Daath are not well known. His career there is even more of a mystery. Over time he has demonstrated effective strategic decision making, as well as an ability to adapt to rapidly changing or unfamiliar settings. He has fought in every major battle since his arrival in Novania, including most notably the Zahvwan Wither Crisis, the Battle of Mountmend, and the Battle of Westmoor. He is a holder of the Novanian Silver Cross, officially knighted as Sir Ozan the Staunch, and has been inducted into the honorary Order of the Jubilant. For a short time Ozan served Novania as the Royal Governor, leading the Hearth reconstruction effort that remodeled nearly the entire city, until his departure from the project just before the Arena district began construction. His time as Governor however, was short lived and a scandal originating around Dakaria Onuson, a werewolf who he had turned following an attack that left her sick and bitten, resulting in a string of attacks within a short period of time after she had gotten loose. The trial ultimately resulted in Ozan's removal from his position of Royal Governor, as well as nearly a year in confinement and would eventually inspire the Lycanthrope Management Statute. This would also mark the end of Ozan's political career. Shortly following his departure from politics, Ozan would spend a fair deal of time in isolation, away from Novania at his home of Al'Mahjep. It was during this time that the coup led by Bohemond Hautville would destabilize, and with Roughian's return the War of the Wolf King would begin. Roughian, a career long rival and enemy of Ozan's would bring him out of isolation to a fair degree, and when the time came to retake the city Ozan was leading the team that disabled Hearth's siege weapons, saving the Alenthylian fleet. From there his team would group up with the greater forces, and then breach the palace independently of the greater siege to weaken the opposing forces from within. When news arrived of Roughian's escape, his team was among the first to respond, commandeering a ship to chase after and engage in the naval battle that would ultimately result in Roughian's death. Following the return of stability to Novania, Ozan would return to his isolation away from the mainland, living quietly until a large surge in the number of Lycanthropes and attacks would draw him back to Hearth. Offering his assistance, he would begin negotiations with the Crown of Novania, the Royal Chancellery and the Novanian Intelligence Collective to establish a sanctuary for new Lycanthropes that would provide proper training and supervision away safely away from the mainland at an undisclosed location until they were properly trained and under control enough to return to society. Currently, Ozan resides within the sanctuary with his family, making frequent trips to the mainland to conduct business, provide assistance where it is needed, and purchase supplies. Appearance Ozan is no doubt a very large man, standing at six-foot-two, and well over 200 pounds. He's of a notably athletic build, with broad shoulders and an intimidating stature. Previously he had been known to have long, shaggy blonde hair, but recently he has cut it short revealing the onset of grey hair around his ears and within his beard. On his face there is a notable scar that leaves a gap in his beard on his right cheek in a crescent shape from the cheekbone down to the jawline. His expression is generally one cold and stoic, which tends to be off putting to the faint of heart. Background WIP Known Associates Friends *Dieb Gaudner *Harlow Hakim *Saren G'haile *Zlo'Marina *Doria Clemencia *Juniper Wrenne *Trish Impiraco *Bianca Dellacroix (Deceased) *Amaryllis Windseeker (Deceased) *Yue Lin *Voel *Hugo Marius Reigner *The Mieli's Family *Qadir El-Gadera, Father *Sabrina Bakhiir, Mother (Deceased) *Emilie Bakhiir, Wife *Nadiyya Bakhiir, Daughter *Qasim Aidan Bakhiir, Son *Tahlia Louise Bakhiir, Daughter *Cirina Hossam, Adopted Daugher *Ibrahim Hossam, Son-in-law *Zahi Hossam, Grandson *Serana Bakhiir, Cousin *Ayman Hakim, Cousin Acquaintances *Kristinn Whitesteel, Ex-Wife *Kestrel Bobbin *Alwin Sarethi *Siegfried Vangrave (Deceased) *Maighdain Albre *Ian Capewell *Thane'Amaelia *Tel'Rose *Madelyn Vangrave Enemies *Tel'Grov *Gwyn Rhoswen (Deceased) *Roughian (Deceased) *Nehkii (Deceased) *Light's Whisper *Wither Personality Ozan on first impression is a very aggressive, off-putting man who seems to be constantly irritated. He rarely masks his displeasure with things, and more often than not will happily speak his mind however offensive. On a more greater scale, he has a very collected and calculated personality, for the most part keeping to himself though contributing where he feels it is necessary. To those that know him particularly well, he has been known to soften up significantly and taken on a more approachable demeanor, as well as being particularly merciful despite knowing that someone has to make the hard decisions. Getting through his thick outer personality however is not easily accomplished, and takes time or a very particular person to earn his trust. In more recent years, having exited from the stressful life of politics and settled down to live a more quiet life, Ozan has softened up considerably with most people and usually carries a calm, friendly demeanor. More often than not he is full of jokes, especially around people he likes and he's become more generous than he previously was. Still, he is habitually alert and can easily be set off if something seems like trouble. While not outwardly obvious, he is reasonably paranoid and always prepared for the worst, this trait coming to surface more obviously when he believes his family to be at risk. Likes * Traditional Rune'Daathians, and those who exhibit strength and honor. * Tea, of all varities. If that's not an option, alcohol. * Meat of all kinds. * People who are particularly good at getting their way, or strategists. * Family * Pumpkin Pie Dislikes * Milk and Cats, of which he is allergic. * Particularly weak individuals, or people who are incapable of looking after themselves. * Intrusion of privacy and his personal affairs. * Being in the city of Hearth * The Wither, dark magic. Quirks * Ozan is particularly engrained in Novanian society, through politics and the military, however he holds no formal titles beyond being knighted as "Sir Ozan the Staunch". * Despite his military background, Ozan is particularly well educated and a capable architect due to fundamental teaching he credits to his military career in Rune'Daath, as well as many years of experience. * Ozan speaks Rune'Daathian and Common fluently, as well as Ulyssian at a proficient level. * In the past, Ozan was well known for his talent in hunting werewolves, and is one of Novania's experts on the subject. He is currently in charge of the Novania sanctioned werewolf sanctuary, which rehabilitates new werewolves and trains them so they can return to society without incident. * During his time in the military Ozan was known to frequently consume alcohol and smoke tobacco while taking to chewing tobacco and smoking lumnas root and deepweed during his time as Governor. Following his departure from politics he seems to have broken away from these vices almost entirely, however he still exhibits subtle withdrawal behaviors. * Ozan's right arm bears a set of 11 intentionally inflicted scars down the length of it. His right shoulder bears a black tattoo of a broken sun. * Ozan is particularly private about his personal life, and does not take well to intrusions. Other Theme Music No. Face Claim One rendition of Ozan's stature. Item Claims *Ornate Rune'Daathian Scimitar *Recurve Bow OOC Notes Very few people know for certain what Ozan has done prior to coming to Novania, and his private life is in fact, extremely private. Neither of these things would be public knowledge, however his general principles and military history definitely would be well known. Played by TheFuremanator. Category:Characters